This invention relates, in general, to storage devices, and, in particular, to storage devices for sports equipment.
In the prior art various types of storage devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,612 to Buccioni discloses a storage device for sports equipment with removable storage containers and a wheeled cart and the device has handles to assist loading the device onto the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,298 to Brown discloses a wheeled container for sports equipment with storage compartments for balls and bats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,048 to Lortie discloses a wheeled container for sports equipment with storage compartments for balls and bats.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,727 to Weldeman et al discloses a wheeled container for sports equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,565 to Klopfenstein discloses a wheeled container for sports equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,306 to White et al discloses a wheelbarrow with removable dividers to adjust the storage compartment.
The present invention is directed to a storage device for sports equipment which mounts in a wagon and has an adjustable cargo area as well as racks for holding baseballs and bats.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for sports equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for sports equipment which is inexpensive and easy to maneuver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for sports equipment which can be adjusted to store different sizes of sports equipment.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.